1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for marking a label of an external AV apparatus that informs of a kind of the external AV apparatus, and an apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various external AV apparatuses are connected to an image display apparatus such as a television set and a computer monitor. The external AV apparatuses include a videocassette tape recorder (VCR), a digital versatile disc player (DVDP), a digital video home system (DVHS), a personal video recorder (PVR), a camcorder and a game machine. The image display apparatus is provided with external input terminals for connecting to the external AV apparatuses. Accordingly, AV signals outputted from the external AV apparatus can be inputted through the external input terminals and processed in the image display apparatus.
FIG. 1 shows external input terminals provided in a general television set.
As shown in FIG. 1, a television set is provided with various external input terminals. In other words, the external input terminals includes an antenna terminal 100, a plurality of digital speech signal input terminals 110, an external input terminal 120, first component terminal sets I and II 130, second component terminal sets I and II 140 and a composite terminal 150. The antenna terminal 100 is used to receive a ratio signal. The plurality of digital speech signal input terminals 110 are used to input an optical digital speech signal. The external input terminal 120 is used to input an external AV signal through a digital video interface (DVI) from a set-top box. The first component terminal sets I and II 130 is used to input an external AV signal as a component signal from an external AV apparatus. The second component terminal sets I and II 140 is used to input an external AV signal of a super video home system (S-VHS) or a video home system (VHS) as a composite signal from an external AV apparatus. The composite terminal 150 receives an external AV signal as a composite signal from a digital video home system (DVHS).
In a related art, when an external AV signal is inputted through one of external input terminals provided in a television set, an image of a inputted external AV signal and the kinds of inputted external AV signals (for example, a DVI signal, a component signal, a composite signal, a video signal, etc.) are displayed on a screen of the television set.
FIG. 2 shows GUI of a television set of FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, various menus including external AV signals such as an ‘Analog’, ‘Video1’, ‘Video2’, ‘Video3’, ‘Front Video’, ‘Component1’, ‘Component2’ and ‘DVI’ are displayed through a graphic mode of graphic user interface (GUI) environment.
When a user selects one of the external AV signals, the selected external AV signal is displayed on a screen. For example, if the external signal selected by the user is ‘Component1’, ‘Component1’ may be displayed on a screen as shown in FIG. 3.
In other words, in the related art, only the kind of an external AV signal is displayed on a screen and the kind of an external AV apparatus is not displayed. Accordingly, when a user wants to watch an image of a desired external AV signal, the user cannot check the kind of an external AV apparatus for outputting a corresponding external AV signal through a screen. Therefore, the user cannot directly select a corresponding external input terminal since the user do not know whether the image of a desired external AV signal is outputted from an external AV apparatus.
Of course, when the user memorises an external AV apparatus connected to an external input terminal of the user's television set, the user selects a corresponding input terminal and an external AV signal from an external AV apparatus is processed by the television set. However, when the television set is provided with various external input terminals and the corresponding various external AV apparatuses are connected to the external input terminals, it is practically impossible for the users to memorize all the external input terminals to which the external AV apparatuses are connected. Meanwhile, the user selects sequentially the external input terminals provided in the television set and can check external AV apparatuses connected to the external terminals. However, whenever the user watches the image of the desired external AV apparatus, it is too inconvenient for the users to sequentially select external input terminals as described above.